Giving In
by Kuroi.Sky.Shinobi
Summary: Something she thought she would never need, made her realise she would die...without him. HaruhiXTamaki


P-R-L: Well here it goes my first ever fanfiction…gulps…Be gentle.

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

'Oh to be as fair as she…'

Haruhi's now long dark locks protruded over her china doll face, her tears falling in rhythm with her heart...how could she not have known? Any other girl would have seen the signs, but Haruhi was not like other girls, her individuality shone through like no other women, her smile could infatuate a thousand men, her eyes became the light to your life…but all this was not enough, not to enough to compete with Ms Éclaire.

Haruhi's chocolate coloured orbs found themselves fixated to the mirror across the room, an elegant body length mirror an antique to say the least to be bestowed upon any room sophisticated enough to possess it. Her head rising from her curled up state and to lock onto the reflecting material ahead of her…

Haruhi: Oh to be as fair as she…am I not?

Her words were whispered, but sharp as a blade, hot tears burning out her eyes and leaving trails of self loathing along her whitening face. She had lost something that had never seen so valuable in the beginning but now felt as though without it she would weaken and fall to darkness. Haruhi walked almost lifeless to have her fingers tips touch the mirror…

Haruhi: Tamaki…if only you could see me now, the one you call daughter, like this, ready to give in and fail. Daughter? Is that all you see me as? Or maybe something more?

Her voice still that of a razor whisper possessing a flame of curiosity.

Her eyes never losing contact with the mirror only inches away from her pain stricken face, her sensitive fingers tips tracing her mirror imaged outline, she had lost something very precious that never seemed so precious to start with but now without it she would surely fall…without Him she would surely perish.

Haruhi: How could I have been so blind? You threw every ounce of your affection towards me and all I did was bat it away into the rubbish of my mind and now…something I never thought I would need…no…desire and had so many chances to possess is so far from my reach, all because of selfishness and strict morals, for now you are to be wed to Ms Éclaire and I am to fade into the scenery, lose all what people say I can do-a smile to infatuate all men?

She spat the last part with a venomous tone, her fragile form collapsing, only her knees to keep her up, her arms crossed in front to balance her upper weight on the antiqued mirror, staring deep into her reflection searching for any trace of truth within her self…she loved Tamaki more than anything but had only let herself believe that after her last wall off defence had been brutally smashed.

Haruhi: WHY? WHY? WHY COULDN'T I SEE IT? I was lost within the blinding lights and now left to be alone in the darkness! I know that I am nothing in comparison to the BEAUTIFUL Éclaire, I need to know! Would you call me daughter after I kissed you?

Her voice becoming hoarse and strained, violent tears fell quick from her now slit like eyes. Thunder invited itself in to this scene but now Haruhi became fierce, standing automatically facing the her reflection which took the form of the ever so beautiful Ms Éclaire, the form mocking Haruhi, then turning into a scene with Tamaki and a passionate kiss.

Haruhi: OH TO BE AS FAIR AS SHE! AM I NOT!

Screaming with her last ounce of strength, bringing her hands in the hair forcing them into powerful hate filled fists to smash against the shining mirror causing shards to fly wildly in every given direction, creating deep cuts upon Haruhi's delicate snow white hands and wrists, shards cutting her cheeks, forming crimson droplets to roll down her deathly pale face a deep rouge puddle forming around her and soaking into the soft white wine carpet…

Haruhi left sprawled across the bitter filled red pool, eyes darting up to meet the last hanging piece of reflecting glass to see the ravishing Éclaire and Handsome Tamaki staring directly at her laughing ever so mockingly.

Tamaki lay along his balcony, staring intently at the unforgiving dark sky; it was unusually cold that night and thinking back to his little 'announcement' that he was forced to come out with to the host club family he grimaced and shuddered at the sight of the ever so tantalising Ms Éclaire lying asleep upon his king size bed, who when looked at behind the so presenting face had the aura of a pure evil witch.

Tamaki: I wish for Haruhi to be happy, to be free of sadness and to be free…of me. I cause her nothing but trouble and misery, this is for the best she may carry on with her dream and I will take my path, if only for one last time I could touch her snow white velvet soft skin and claim those crimson plump lips just once, I would die a very happy man.

His sandy coloured bangs falling over his eyes, soft crystalline tears fell upon the stone balcony…

Tamaki: Just once…I will say fare well to her, but not as a daughter, but as my only true love for that is what Haruhi is, a tragedy to believe she will never feel the same.

Tamaki breathed hard into the icy air, trying to find just one heavenly star to wish upon but to no avail, to him that was his luck. He picked himself off the balcony and almost silently fled past 'the witches' sleeping form.

The corridors of the house of which all host members were accommodated in, were for this night unusually quiet, almost deathly silent, the grand clock only heard by echoing down each forgotten dark hallway and stair set.

Tamaki breathed deeply but walked slowly as to cherish this moment of this final farewell, he arrived at the desired room, placing his soft hand on the wide gold covered door knob, suddenly from what seemed like no where a great roar of thunder was heard much to that of which occurred before, it sounded once like a great drum then was never heard again until this very moment, Tamaki caught his composure then turned the handle and edged the strong, tall door open.

Nothing could be seen, not a soundly sleeping goddess, or a shadow of a nymph divine, no sound of gentle angelic breathing, just darkness and the grand clocks chime hitting the silent walls within the house, flooding the icy room.

Tamaki swallowed the sickening lump in his throat, clear sweat drops dripping down his head his heart felt unimaginably heavy, heavy with such sorrow, but he did not know the reason why. As he entered further into the room and his eyes adjusted slightly to the darkened room he swiftly turned to see the a big smashed piece of glass hanging by a sand grain off what used to be a very lavish mirror crash to the floor his violet eyes following its where about upon the carpet.

Only to see Haruhi sprawled across a large ruby stain but what looked black in the nightly room.

Tamaki's heart tightened, his brain telling to him to do one thing is body making him do another.

Tamaki: Haruhi! Oh god, Haruhi!

He fell beside her, taking her cold body into his arms, cradling her, nestling her head and stroking her silk like hair.

Tamaki: Haruhi…please…wake up!

His eyes brimming with hot tears, his voice cracking

Tamaki: Haruhi! Wake up! Don't you leave me! Not like this! IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE THIS WAY!

A single tear fell upon Haruhi's delicate face mixing in with the crimson stains…

Haruhi could barely open her lifeless eyes…she could only breathe heavily to give now any signs of life.

Haruhi: Tamaki-kun…

Her form shaking, and lips now a bruised blue.

Tamaki's heart skipped at hearing 'Tamaki-Kun' for the first time from her soft quiet voice. He held her close and kissed her head rocking her gently back and forth.

Tamaki: Haruhi, I'm getting help.

Haruhi: No…Just stay here with me like this…am so sorry for…hurting you Tamaki-kun, please forgive me.

Jewelled capsules rolling down her cheeks and onto Tamaki's hands, he soothingly rubbed them away.

Tamaki: Haruhi you could never hurt me…you are my only dau

Haruhi: I love you…Tamaki-kun…I was so blind, you loved me everyday and I abused that love and for that I am sorry for making you hurt everyday, you have suffered so much and all I have done is make you heart heavier…I understand if you hate me…

Haruhi felt Tamaki's lips meet her own in a firm loving kiss, his arms still cradling her protectively and cupping her face with his hands, Haruhi moved in slightly closer her wounds were still far to painful in allowing her to move comfortably, taking his hand away from her face and intertwining it with her own and deepening the kiss, their held back emotions fixing with each others and tears mixing in as one.

At that moment Tamaki felt Haruhi loosen her grip and her cold body stop shaking and fall limp upon his masculine form, his shirt stained crimson.

Tamaki: …Haruhi…Haruhi! I love you! Please stay with me now and forever I was wrong to even think about giving up on you…you alone…my only love. Haruhi! Wake up!

His cries became loud and his voice cracked.

Tamaki: We leave and love together my fair Haruhi, Fairer than any women.

He held her lifeless shape with one arm and taking a large razor like shard of glass in his hand, and pressing down deep on his wrist, hitting a vein almost immediately a tainted liquid seeped from his arm, he carefully moved her and doing the same to his other.

His breathing becoming rugged and raspy, his vision blurred, with his last ounce of strength he pulled Haruhi close in his arms, kissed her lips ever so delicately and a single cold tear left his physical shell.

Tamaki: No one can…stop our love.

A/n: Ok, ok I know it was awful so kill me, but seriously no flames. I may cry :'(

But on a lighter note Thanks for Reading Folks.

Be cool for some reviews.

PRL: peace out:D


End file.
